


Sherlock/ Silence of the Lambs

by castiel_the_narwhal



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I have no grammar skills, It's just SoTL with characters from Sherlock, It's very shitty, i have no Beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_the_narwhal/pseuds/castiel_the_narwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very shitty (has horrible grammar) version of SoTL with characters from Sherlock<br/>(I own nothing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock/ Silence of the Lambs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry about my grammar. Feel fear to comment any mistakes!

John climbed up the hill and continued to run once he reached the top. Running around trees and under branches when he finally came to net. Climbing up and up and over he heard "Watson!" and stopped in his tracks. A man approached him and said "Lestrade wants to see you in his office," John caught his breath for a moment and replied "Thank you Sir," before running off to meet Lestrade.  
Running up to the base and though the base he went to see Lestrade. He got on the elevator and went to the floor for Behavioral Science Services. He was told to wait in his office and wait a couple minutes.As he waited he saw the reports of the new up and coming killer. The Spider.Several short men kidnapped and kept alive for a few days till he shot and skinned them. Lestrade entered and said "Watson, John H. Good Morning"  
"Morning Mr. Lestrade"  
"Sorry to cut your training short. Your instructors tell me you're doing well. Top of your class," he walked over and took of his coat " I hope so, the grades haven't been posted yet, " John responded. " I have a job for you, not really a job. More of an interesting errand," he said as he sat down, "Sit down," John sat," Yes Sir,"  
"I remember you from seminary I had at UVA. You grilled me pretty hard as I recall, on the bureau's civil rights record in the Hoover years. I gave you an A."  
"A-minus, sir," he smiled and looked at a couple papers, " Let's see. Double major, psych and criminology. Graduated Magna. Summer internships at several clinics. It says here when you graduate you want to come and work for me in my division. "  
" Yes, very much sir. Very much."  
"We're currently interviewing all the serial killers we have in custody."  
"May I ask why sir?"  
"We're doing it for a psycho-behavioral profile. It would be a real help in unsolved cases. Most of them are happy to talk to us. You spook easy Watson?"  
"Not yet, sir."  
"You see, the one we want to talk to refuses to answer except for sarcastic comments and insults. I want you to talk to him."  
"Who's the subject?"  
"Sherlock Holmes." There was a short silence, Lestrade continued, "I don't expect him to give you any actual data, but we have to say we tried. So if he won't cooperate I just want to know about his surroundings and appearance. Is he drawing or writing? If he is, of what?" He handed Watson a dossier on Sherlock Holmes, question sheet, and a special ID. "Sir, why the urgency. Holmes has been locked up for years. Do you think there's a connection between him and the new guy?"  
"I wish there was,now I need a memo on my desk by Friday," John started to get up to leave. When he was almost out the door "and Watson?"  
"Yes Sir?"  
"Never forget what he is."  
"And what is that sir?"

"Oh he's a monster, a perfect psychopath. Or as he calls himself a high functioning sociopath. He thinks I'm his nemesis. He like to say arch enemy,but he does like to be dramatic."  
"Well Doctor Mycroft-"  
"Just Mycroft."  
"Mycroft, Lestrade sent me here to talk to Holmes for the studies-"  
"Don't get too close to the glass, don't hand him anything sharp, and don't accept anything he hands to you. Anthea," the woman in the corner he hadn't noticed looked up from her phone "take John Watson down to the dungeon please."


End file.
